


金鱼

by psychooo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychooo/pseuds/psychooo
Summary: 咱们就开门见山直入正题吧……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky"James"Barnes
Kudos: 4





	金鱼

1.  
他不知道这一切是怎样发生的。  
滚烫的阴茎一下又一下戳在他的口腔内，男人仿佛体谅他第一次做这种事，没有顶到最深处，但他还是很难克制住那种想要呕吐的感觉。  
肉茎塞满了他的嘴，他甚至能清晰地感受到跳动的青筋压在他的舌头上。  
史蒂夫尽量把嘴巴张到最大，抬眼去看这个正在操他嘴巴的男人。  
他也在看着自己。  
男人似乎短促地笑了一下，移开视线，本来托着他后脑勺的手挪到他脸颊上，擦掉从他嘴角流出的津液。  
史蒂夫并不确定他是不是真的对他笑了，因为那张该死的面具严严实实遮住了他整个的下半张脸，只能看见一簇细细的纹路从他微弯的眼角拉伸出来，延伸出一段上挑的弧度。  
压抑的喘息从紧扣在他脸上的面具下传来，变得有些失真，像是什么机器发出的不堪重负的声响。  
他要到了。  
史蒂夫这样想着，努力尝试着用舌头去顶弄柱身。  
他跪在地上，从仰视的角度，能看见男人挺翘的乳尖和上面穿刺的金属环，细长的身体链在他胸口绕了一圈，又一直坠到两侧胯骨上，随着他腰身的律动闪烁着细碎的银光。  
毫无预兆的，男人突然从他嘴里抽出来，手上快速套弄着那根涨红到极致的阴茎。  
一股白浊近距离的喷溅出来，他控制住自己不去躲闪，让那些东西尽数挂在自己的脸上。  
男人按住龟头在他的唇瓣上碾压了一圈，直到最后一点精液也被挤出来，又在他修剪整齐的络腮胡上蹭了几下，这才退开，背靠墙壁松松垮垮地站着。  
“你硬了。”  
他用毫无起伏的语调说到，仿佛在陈述一个无伤大雅的事实。  
史蒂夫低头，看见自己的西服裤子被顶起一大包。  
他光靠舔另一个男人的鸡巴就硬成这样了。  
“你要不要操我。”  
又是这种语气，明明该是在征求对方的意见，却说得不容反驳。  
史蒂夫跪在原地，没有动。  
说实话，他的腿都有些麻了。  
男人没管他什么态度，右手在还挂着精液的性器上抹了一把，背到身后去。  
不用想也知道，他正在拿手指头捅自己的后面。  
“放心，我没病，你不想带套也行。”  
他的另一只手有些笨拙地揉搓着自己的胸口，小指尖勾住乳环向外拉扯，将那对奶子蹂躏得通红。  
房间一点也不隔音，外面又换上了震耳欲聋的音乐，和嘈杂人声混在一起，一丝不漏地从透着光的门缝里渗进来，让他有些头昏脑胀。  
而面前这个小婊子正靠在墙壁上，扭着屁股，毫不吝啬地向他展示自己的身体。  
史蒂夫站起身来，把男人逼到一处墙角。  
两个人差不多高，他能直视那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛，只是光线昏暗，他看不清他虹膜真正的颜色。  
“……你能不能把面具摘了？”  
史蒂夫没有别的意思，此时此刻他俩凑得这么近，鼻尖都快挨到了一起，他觉得该是接吻的时候了。  
男人默不作声地解开他的皮带，连带着内裤一起扒了下来。  
骤然失去了束缚，他的那根东西一下子跳出来，暴露在两个人的视线之中。  
他看见男人的喉结上下滚动了一圈。  
“不要，我今天没刮胡子，不好看。”  
史蒂夫晃神了好一会，才反应过来他是在回答他刚刚关于摘面具那个的请求。  
“可是我想吻你。”  
这句话没过脑子就说了出来，他也不知道自己是怎么了。  
男人瞪大眼睛看他，似乎是不理解他为什么执着于接吻这件小事，干巴巴地说到:“你可以肏我。”  
“没事。”史蒂夫点头，轻轻吻上他深陷的眼窝。  
他能感受到他有些慌乱地眨眼，长长的睫羽扫在他嘴唇上。  
男人侧头避开，手探向下身，把两人的阴茎握到一起。  
他俩的尺寸都颇为挺天赋异禀，一只手自然圈不住，他挺了几下腰，觉得不够，干脆转过身去，捉住史蒂夫的阴茎在自己的翘臀上拍打了几下。  
“快给我。”  
他抬起胳膊肘撑住两边墙壁，肩胛骨随着这个动作而高高隆起，绕过肩颈的身体链发出细微的轻响。  
史蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣，中间那个收缩着的小穴不论怎样看起来也容不下他的家伙。  
他扶着硕大的顶端在挤进穴口，看着周围的一圈嫩肉被撑开到最大。  
身下的人在不由自主地颤抖着，史蒂夫的手绕到他前面，圈住他半勃起的阴茎上下撸动。  
“我进来了？”  
史蒂夫觉得自己恐怕是唯一一个在这种时候还停下来问这种问题的。  
“嗯哼。”男人的头低垂着不知道在看哪里，声音软软糯糯的答应了一句。  
史蒂夫把他的手臂反剪到背后，伸出胳膊把他整个人紧紧箍在自己怀里。  
“天啊，你好紧。”  
在使劲操进里面的时候，他满脑子就只有这个想法。  
他把脸埋进他的肩窝，长发间有淡淡的香气萦绕。  
“你他妈怎么这么紧？”他知道这种话平时自己绝不可能说出口，但现在就是忍不住，“你以前那些人是不是不行？屁股都操不开。”  
他咬着他耳朵问到，埋在他里面狠狠地抽插起来，手上也不放过他，用指甲抠弄着他乳首上的小孔，捻起来又使劲往下按去。  
怀里的人挣扎着想要避开他的手，紧致的后穴在疼痛下却把他夹得更紧了。  
“你为什么不叫？我想 听听你的声音。”  
他揉捏着他的饱满的胸脯，怎么也揉不够，乳头上穿的那个金属环都快被他给捂热乎了。  
“不要。”  
又是这个斩钉截铁的回答，带着重重的鼻音，像是在跟谁闹别扭。  
史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭着他的肩背，下身快速地耸动，从那肉体撞击的声响就能听出来，他是得使了多大的劲。

2.  
巴基整个人都快被操到贴在墙壁上了，他的阴茎一下又一下顶在粗糙的水泥墙面上，刮得他又疼又爽。  
交合处传来咕啾咕啾的水声，他知道自己已经被操出水了。  
史蒂夫，他在心里默念这个名字，谁能知道呢，他的小史蒂维已经长这么大了。  
这么大。  
操得他好疼。  
他没有做好润滑，尚未开拓过的后面第一次就给塞了个这么大根肉棒，史蒂夫或许还以为他是个被肏惯了的野鸡，一上来动得就跟个打桩机似的，屁股都快给他操裂开了，疼得他眼泪花直流。  
但是史蒂夫应该很喜欢这样，毫不掩饰的在他耳边喘息着，热气吐在他耳廓上，那根硬梆梆的东西像是烙铁一样戳在他里面，巴基隐约感觉到他又涨大了一圈。  
于是他只能咬紧了嘴唇，不让自己哭出声音来。  
按着史蒂夫以往的性子，要是知道他被操哭了，肯定就不愿意继续了。  
要是一看还出了血，说不定得拖着他去医院看肛肠科。  
他也不知道自己是不是真的流血了，总之他感到一股热流顺着大腿根滑下来，怪痒的。  
巴基感觉自己像发烧了一样，整个人都在发烫，脑子也昏昏沉沉的。  
走到现在这个地步，他有点高兴又有点难过，这两种情感交织在一起，让他感到无所适从，仿佛有一口气梗在心口，难受得很。  
高兴的是他活了这么多年，三十都快过一半了，终于睡了史蒂夫一次。  
难过的是他不明白史蒂夫怎么会这么随意就跟别人上床了。  
上一次见他的时候，他甚至连牵女生的手都不敢，现在却跟个男人搞得热火朝天汁水四溅。  
鬼知道他经历了什么。  
他不确定史蒂夫认出他没有，他出来之后就留起了长头发，胡子也蓄着，就是不想让别人认出来。  
左胳膊上还纹了刺青，史蒂夫以前说不喜欢这种东西，感觉像是不良少年，但他还是纹上了，一直蜿蜒到手腕上，他还在那里悄悄写了steve这几个字，不过不仔细看没人会知道，这样他就可以随时亲吻他的名字。  
更别说还有这个破面具呢。  
本来只是跳舞时戴着遮脸的，没想到在这地方派上用场了。  
他还没想好该怎么面对史蒂夫。  
这么久没见的朋友，按理说应该先客套一番，再聊聊天吃顿饭什么的，但他俩话都没说上几句就操到了一起。  
真是见了鬼了。  
他每周就只有周六晚上才在这里当go-go boy，主要是为了满足自己的某种兴趣，顺便还能赚点外快。  
他真的是搞不明白为什么史蒂夫刚好会在这里。  
他不是没想过史蒂夫会留在布鲁克林，但他没想到他还会进gay吧。  
简直是老天爷都在跟他开玩笑。  
当他的视线穿过群魔乱舞的人群，偶然看见坐在卡座里的金发男人时，说实话，要不是手还攀着钢管，他恐怕就径直从台子上掉下来了。  
脑海中的小人一个对他说“行了，又不是没见过男人，继续跳你的舞呗”，另一个又朝他叫到“还跳个锤子啊，跑路就完事儿了”，吵得他脑壳疼。  
直到史蒂夫向自己走过来，拉住他的胳膊往下拽，让他跪倒在台上，好把几张钞票夹在他内裤边上时，他的大脑还处于当机状态。  
台下的人群开始起哄，他头脑一热，就习惯性的抬起屁股往人家手上蹭……  
之后发生了什么他都不好意思说，总之不是史蒂夫拖着他就是他拽着史蒂夫，大庭广众之下两个人拉拉扯扯搂搂抱抱的就进到小房间里去了。  
在他得寸进尺地叫史蒂夫跪下帮他口的时候，他以为该结束了，没想到史蒂夫简直比他还饥渴，唰地扒了他的裤子，光扒下来了还不够，像是生怕他捡回去穿上似的，又揉成一团远远扔到房间的另一个角落，都把他给搞怕了。  
要不是他偷偷跟踪过他几次，确认自己他绝不会认错这张脸，他都怀疑这是假的史蒂夫。  
太生猛了。  
明明在印象里史蒂夫一直都是他的甜心小宝贝来着。  
他抖着手摸了摸自己正被挤压着的臀肉。  
看来现在该叫他大宝贝了。  
没想到史蒂夫把他这个动作当成了某种换姿势的信号，从他里面抽出来，爽快的翻了个面，不留给他一点喘息的机会，又捅了进去。  
他整个屁股都被他托在手里，后背顶着墙壁，脚只能虚虚踩着地面。  
这种不能脚踏实地的感觉实在别扭，他撑住史蒂夫的肩膀，刚想开口央求他再换个姿势，史蒂夫仿佛跟他有心电感应一般，两条健壮的胳膊勾住他的膝盖窝，径直把他提起来挂在了自己身上。  
巴基惊了，他是不是对自己的体重有什么误解？  
而且突然这样面对面，他好尴尬！  
史蒂夫当然看不出来他脸红的快炸了，这家伙现在恐怕满脑子都想着怎么干他，就这么挺动腰胯，顶得他上下颠。  
“你喜欢这样？”  
史蒂夫突然来了这么一句。  
放你娘的屁呢，巴基翻了个白眼，你是从哪里看出来的？  
史蒂夫又像是听见了他的心里话，眼神示意他看下面。  
巴基低头，先是感叹了一下自己胸真大，然后看到了自己的大鸡鸡正直挺挺的竖在两个人中间，随着他的操弄前后甩动着，中间的小孔还溢出了亮晶晶的丝液。  
完了，铁证如山，史蒂夫这下一定认为他就是个喜欢被男人操屁股的荡妇了。  
果不其然，史蒂夫下一句就是:“你就这么欠操？”  
巴基心里苦，但是巴基不说。  
你哪里知道我原来也是个顶天立地的top？  
巴基哼哼唧唧了几下，勾住他的脖子，把自己的胸口往他嘴边送。  
算了，荡妇就荡妇呗，喜欢被史蒂夫操又不是什么丢脸的事。  
况且他好早之前就想这么做了。  
史蒂夫心领神会，舌头碾着他的乳头舔了一圈，又当啷一声，用牙齿咬住他的乳环使劲拉扯。  
“史蒂夫！”  
巴基感觉自己咪咪都要被扯掉了，匆忙之下喊出了他的名字。  
史蒂夫松了口，脸还埋在他的胸口，含糊不清的问到:“怎么了？”  
巴基闭紧了嘴巴不敢说话。  
史蒂夫轻轻哼了一声，再次张嘴含住他的乳肉，又吮又啃，直到在他身上留下了足够多的印迹，才仰起头来，带着一种极其淫靡的神态舔了舔嘴唇:“巴基，我问你怎么了，你是没有听见吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里吼


End file.
